Perfect World
by LillyO
Summary: An dem Tag von Calebs Beerdigung passiert etwas schreckliches. Etwas, das Ryans Leben völlig aus den Fugen bringt.Reviews wären schön!


Autor: Lilly  
Spoiler: Keine  
Pairing: Ryan/Marissa

Genre: Drama

FSK: PG-6  
Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. All rights reserved  
Copyright ©Josh Schwartz. All rights reserved  
Copyright ©by "Perfect World" Simple Plan. All rights reserved

Copyright von dieser Geschichte liegt bei mir

**Perfect World**

_Ich hätte das nie kommen sehen können  
Es ist wie als ob meine Welt zusammenbricht  
Warum ist alles so hart?  
Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich  
mit den Dingen die du sagtest beschäftigen kann  
Ich will einfach nur weggehen_

„Das war ein komischer Tag heute, oder?", fragte Marissa ihren Freund Ryan und sah ihn grinsend an.

„Definitiv komisch."

Nun grinste auch Ryan.

„Komisch ist gar kein Ausdruck," mischte sich nun auch Seth ein, Ryan´s dunkelhaariger Bruder.

„Dieser Tag müsste ins Guinnes-Buch der Rekorde für ´Die teuerste Beerdigung, bei der niemand trauert´..."

„Klappe, Cohen!"

Summer, Seth´s Freundin, boxte ihn in die Seite.

„Seth, er war immerhin dein Großvater!", meinte Marissa empört.

„Und dein Stiefvater...war er das eigentlich noch? Oder hatte sich deine Mum mal wieder von ihm getrennt?"

„Was?", schrie Marissa ihm entgegen. Den genau in diesem Moment hatte der DJ die Musik so laut aufgedreht, dass sie kein einziges Wort mehr verstand.

Die vier Freunde standen inmitten einer tanzenden Menschenmenge. Der Bait Shop war heute richtig voll, unbekannte Leute drängten sich an den schwarz angezogenen Vieren vorbei.

Sie waren gerade von einer Beerdigung gekommen. Der Beerdigung von Seth´s Großvater Caleb. Wirklich traurig war keiner von ihnen gewesen, gekannt hatten sie ihn ja kaum. Danach waren sie gleich in ihren Lieblingsclub gegangen, um sich von den schrecklichen Newpsies zu erholen, die auf der Beerdigungsparty herumgestanden haben.

Jetzt befanden sich die Vier mitten im Club, in schwarzen Klamotten, zwischen dem bunten Partyvolk und nippten an ihren Drinks.

„Ich glaube, es ist hier nicht so sinnvoll sich zu unterhalten!", schrie Ryan den anderen zu, versuchend den Lärm zu übertönen.

„Was?", schrie Seth zurück, "du, Kumpel, ich glaub es ist eine blöde Idee sich hier unterhalten zu wollen."

„Was hast du gesagt?", erwiderte dieser ebenfalls schreiend.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an und schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Ich sagte, wir sollten vielleicht rausgehen!", sagte Seth und deutete mit seinen beiden Händen zum Ausgang.

„Was?"

Marissa und Summer warfen sich genervte Blicke zu, schnappten ihre Freunde an den Armen und zogen sie Richtung Ausgang.

„Jungs", murmelte Summer nebenbei verständnislos.

„Was hast du gesagt, meine Liebe?", fragte Seth, Summer ins Ohr schreiend.

„Cohen!", sagte Summer aufgebracht und schlug ihn in die Seite, "schone deine wertvollen Stimmbänder!"

Lächelnd legte Seth seiner Freundin einen Arm um die Schulter. Er liebte ihre kleinen Streits, zum Glück konnte er Summer nie wirklich böse sein.

Hinter ihnen liefen Ryan und Marissa dem Ausgang entgegen. Langsam wurde die Musik leiser und sie konnten sich endlich hören.

Ryan wandte seinen Kopf zu Marissa, so dass sein Mund direkt an ihrem Ohr war.

„Sie sind süß, oder?"

„Fast so süß wie du..."

Marissa lächelte ihn an.

Dann fielen Schüsse. Wie aus dem Nichts hallte ihr ohrenbetäubender Knall durch die Nacht.

Er sah noch Marissa, wie sie geschockt ihre Augen aufriss.

Dann fiel sie zu Boden.

_Ich hätte das nie im entferntesten sehen können  
Ich hätte das nie kommen sehen können  
es ist wie als ob meine Welt zusammenbricht  
warum ist alles so hart?  
Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich  
mit den Dingen die du sagtest beschäftigen kann  
Ich will einfach nur weggehen_

„Marissa...nein!"

Ryan beugte sich über seiner Freundin, die reglos auf dem Boden lag.

Er hielt ihren Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Marissa...sieh mich an...Marissa...bitte...dass kann nicht sein...nein...nein...", seine Stimme brach ab.

Ryan hielt Marissas leblosen Körper in seinen Armen. Tränen rollten über sein Gesicht. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint, jetzt schien es so, als ob alle zurückgehaltenen Tränen ausbrechen wollten. Ryan konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Seine Freundin lag auf dem kalten Boden, unter ihr begann sich eine Blutlache zu bilden, die langsam sein Knie erreichte.

Plötzlich spürte er wie jemand zaghaft seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Ryan...lass sie los. Du kannst...Kumpel, du kannst nichts mehr für sie tun...", hörte Ryan seinen Bruder Seth flüstern, bis er schließlich abbrach.

_In einer perfekten Welt  
hätte das nie passieren können  
In einer perfekten Welt  
wärst du immer noch hier  
Und es macht keinen Sinn_

_Ich könnte nur die Stücke aufheben  
Aber für dich bedeutet das nichts  
Überhaupt nichts_

Ryan wachte auf. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig. Sein Bettzeug war nass geschwitzt.

Seit diesem Abend ging das schon so. Jede Nacht derselbe Alptraum, verbunden mit derselben Angst.

Jede Nacht sah er sie erneut sterben.

Jede Nacht brach sein Herz erneut.

Er wollte nie mehr schlafen, nur um sie nicht immer wieder qualvoll sterben zu sehen.

Jede Nacht verlor er seine große Liebe erneut.

_Ich war es gewöhnt zu denken, dass ich stark bin  
Bis zu dem Tag an dem alles schief ging  
Ich denke, ich brauche ein Wunder um das durchzumachen  
Ich wünschte ich könnte dich zurückbringen  
Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen  
Weil ich nicht loslassen kann  
Ich kann einfach meinen weg nicht finden  
Ohne dich kann ich meinen weg einfach nicht finden  
_

Ryan stand auf, riss die Tür seines Poolhauses auf und rannte los.

Er versuchte, all seine Trauer von sich zu rennen.

Seinen Schmerz zu vergessen.

Ihn nur für ein paar Sekunden zu vergessen.

Er versuchte, seine Wut hinter sich zu lassen.

All die Fragen, die ihn seither quälten. Hätte er sie retten können?

Doch es klappte nicht.

Er rannte schneller, immer schneller.

Und die Fragen schossen ihm immer schneller durch den Kopf.

Immer schneller.

Wieso nur sie? Wieso hatte es nur sie treffen müssen? Wieso hatte diese Kugel nur sie treffen müssen?

Diese beschissene Kugel hatte einfach so ihr Leben ausgelöscht!

_In einer perfekten Welt  
hätte das nie passieren können  
In einer perfekten Welt  
wärst du immer noch hier  
Und es macht keinen Sinn  
Ich könnte nur die Stücke aufheben  
Aber für dich bedeutet das nichts  
Überhaupt nichts  
_  
Sie war fort, für immer.

Es war nicht zu verarbeiten.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie fort war.

Für immer.

_Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt machen soll  
Ich weiß nicht wo ich hingehen soll  
Ich warte hier immer noch auf dich  
Ich bin verloren wenn du nicht bei mir bist  
Ich muss mich an dir festhalten  
Ich kann dich einfach nicht loslassen_

Er rannte noch schneller. So schnell er konnte.

Und so sah er auch nicht das Auto, dass die Straße überquerte, über die er gerade lief.

Er spürte nur noch einen Aufprall.

Danach nichts mehr.

Rein gar nichts mehr.

Und es fühlte sich gut an.

Keine Schmerzen mehr.

Einfach nur Leere.

_In einer perfekten Welt  
hätte das nie passieren können  
In einer perfekten Welt  
wärst du immer noch hier_

Irgendwann öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Alles war weiß.

Sein Bett war weiß, die Decke, sein eigenes Gesicht fühlte sich bleich an, blutleer.

Irgendwelche Ärzte erzählten ihm, welch' großes Glück er doch gehabt habe. Doch er hörte nicht wirklich hin.

Er starrte nur an die weiße Decke.

Für ihn klang es wie Hohn und Spott.

Fast wäre er zu ihr gekommen.

Fast.

Und diese Menschen erzählten ihm etwas von Glück. Sie hatten ihn daran gehindert.

Glück war es für ihn, bei Marissa zu sein.

Marissa war dort, an dem anderen Ort.

Sie war auf der anderen Seite und er wollte unbedingt zu ihr.

Aber er konnte nicht zu ihr.

Immer, wenn er es fast geschafft hatte, wurde er zurückgeholt.

Es machte keinen Sinn mehr.

Er schloss die Augen.

Und hoffte, es sei für immer.

_In einer perfekten Welt  
hätte das nie passieren können  
In einer perfekten Welt  
wärst du immer noch hier  
Und es macht keinen Sinn  
Ich könnte nur die Stücke aufheben _

_Aber für dich bedeutet das nichts  
Überhaupt nichts  
Du fühlst nichts  
Überhaupt nichts  
Überhaupt nichts_


End file.
